Desire Defense
by Black Butler Girl
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are soccer players, but they will be playing a little more the soccer.  Yaoi/Lemon Warning


Copy right- I own none of these characters unfortunately, but I want to lol

!Yaoi warning!  
You don't like yaoi then don't read

Characters: Renge

Hikaru

Kaoru

Fangirl 1 - Rena

Fangirl 2 - Kei

_Desire Defense!_

Another ordinary day in Mrs. Tsuki fourth period class. Renge, Kei, and Rena were playing a simple game of 'concentration', the category was songs.

"Tonight Tonight Tonight by the Beat Crusaders. Your turn Renge." Kei said smiling, hoping Renge had run out of song ideas.

"Oh! Ummm…Hikaru! Give me a song quick!" Renge yelled to him.

"Ahhh…Asterisk." Hikaru said

"Hey no fair Hikaru can't help!" Rena and Kei complained. Renge just stuck her tongue out at them, flipped her off. The game went on for another 20 minutes when finally Rena said, "Category change!"

"I got one! Gay couples!" Kei whispered cheerfully. They all chuckled.

"I'll go first! Naruto and Sasuke!" Kei said happily.

"Anime doesn't count!" Renge counteracted.

"Well then I'm fucked!" Kei whined.

"My turn, Honey and Mori!" Rena chimed in.

"Damn I was gonna say that! I say Hikaru and Kaoru." Renge whispered.

Kei and Rena stared at her for a moment then they all laughed. All Hikaru heard was his name.

"Hikaru what?" He asked confused.

"Oh ummm…we were saying how good you are at remembering songs." Kei said quickly. Kaoru unfortunately heard the whole game. He thought about what the girls said and blushed slightly. The girls giggled again.

"So Hikaru are we going to see you and Kaoru play at the game tonight?" Renge asked.

"Hell yeah!" Hikaru grinned.

Two hours later and it was game time. The game was coming down to the last few minutes and both teams were tied. The girls decided to be cheerleaders.

"Kick their asses! Kick! Kick their asses!" They sang loudly.

Hikaru had stolen the ball and passed it back and forth to Kaoru.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Hikaru! Kaoru!" Kei, Renge, and Rena cheered.

They had run the ball down the field. Kaoru kicked the ball up high. Hikaru jumped up and kicked the ball in mid-air into the goal. The crowd cheered as they won the game. The crowd began to dwindle. Kaoru and Hikaru walked under the bleachers, chatting about how good the game was.

"That was an awesome game man!" Hikaru said happily.

Kaoru's body sagged into Kaoru.

"Dude that kick was fucking amazing!" Kaoru praised.

Kaoru took advantage of Hikaru's closeness and inhaled his scent. Hikaru realized what Kaoru was doing, he was happy Kaoru was interested in him. Hikaru snagged Kaoru's chin with his hand and kissed him. It was a passionate and demanding but tender as if not to frighten him. Kaoru stiffened at the sudden kiss, but only for a second until he started to react. He kissed Hikaru back, sighing happily. Their tongues fought for dominance as they kissed. Finally the kiss broke, leaving both panting for air and arousal stirring. They looked at each other. Then Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand.

"House. Now. Unless you want to do it here and be seen. I want you so bad." Hikaru said, a pool of desire flickering in the depths of his golden eyes. Kaoru wanted to test that desire, so he followed. They got into the limo and drove off pulling into the long drive-way of their mansion.

"Parents are out like always." Hikaru said,as he opened the door. The furniture was small and cute and the colors were the neutral tones of cream and blue. It gave off a cozy, white picket fence feeling. They made their way to their room. It was slightly plain, big bed, which they share, a few posters, and a desk with a computer. As soon as Kaoru closed the door behind him, Hikaru pulled him into another kiss. This one more demanding. He turned on Hikari Utada, in case someone came home.

"To drown out any noise." Hikaru said. He laid Kaoru on his bed and kissed him deeply. Hikaru put his lips to Kaoru's ear.

"I want you." He growled, sending a shiver of pleasure down Kaoru's spine.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru groaned as Hikaru kissed him over and over again. He removed Kaoru's shirt and planed butterfly kisses all over his chest. Hikaru made his way to Kaoru's nipples. He suckled and nipped between the two. arched his back and moaned. Hikaru tailed kisses down to the hem of Kaoru's short. He removed them, then he removed his own shirt. Kaoru licked his dry lips and took in Hikaru's body. Hikaru then removed Kaoru's boxers and grinned.

"I've only toyed with you and already you're hard." Hikaru smirked in triumph.

Hikaru took Kaoru's member fully into his mouth. Kaoru sucked in a harsh breath, Hikaru sucked and whipped his tongue back and forth. Kaoru moaned loudly.

"Hikaru…Please!" Kaoru begged. Hikaru lifted his head to Kaoru's ear and nipped.

"I love it when you moan my name." Hikaru kissed Kaoru again. Hikaru licked three fingers and thrusted them into Kaoru. Kaoru cried out in pain.

"Please god. Hikaru I need you." Kaoru said in a strangled voice. Hiakru kissed Kaoru thrusting his tongue in to meet Kaoru's.

"If that's what you want." Hikaru said. Finally he thrusted into Kaoru hard. Kaoru called out. Hikaru started to enter a steady rhythm. Kaoru matched each of those strokes. Their breathing became heavy, their kissed more urgent. Hikaru's thrusts became more demanding, becoming fast and hard. They were both on the edge of their climax. Hikaru gave a few more good and hard pumps. Then they both came and cried out each other's names. Hikaru collapsed on top of Kaoru.

"That was amazing." Kaoru sighed.

"I guess my soccer skills aren't the only talents I have"

Hikaru gave a sexy smile and kissed Kaoru.

~The End~

Please leave review I would love to know what you think whether it be good or bad thanks for reading (^-^)


End file.
